1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory, and more particularly to a one-time programmable (OTP) memory capable of modifying data already programmed in the OTP memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, read only memories (ROMs), such as one-time programmable (OTP) memories are widely used as a storing medium in a computer system. In comparison with the rewritable memories, the OTP memories are advantageously having lower manufacturing cost and the data stored therein are hardly lost. Thus, the OTP memories are widely used for storing start-up code of a computer system.
However, the OTP memories are characterized by that the data stored therein can only be programmed once. In other words, data modification on any of the memory block of the OTP memories is not allowed once the memory block is programmed. Thus, the conventional OTP memories are disadvantageously lack of data modification ability.